


На мне была синяя куртка (I was wearing my blue coat by Maelipstick)

by Miarra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has a potty mouth, Bucky runs his mouth, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Culture, Sexual Politics, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, aquired brain injury, complex-post traumatic stress disorder, frank discussion of torture and rape, rape is not sex, survivor bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После предания огласке прошлого Зимнего Солдата, анонимной публикации в сети откровенных видеоматериалов, обвинений в шестидесяти трех убийствах и бури негодования в интернете Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс наконец вышел на свет и рассказал свою историю Зинат Патель из «Нью-Йорк Таймс».</p>
            </blockquote>





	На мне была синяя куртка (I was wearing my blue coat by Maelipstick)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I was wearing my blue coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316508) by [Maelipstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelipstick/pseuds/Maelipstick). 



> Бета - [Taytao](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao)

**Возвращение к миру**

В эксклюзивном интервью для Зинат Патель из «Нью-Йорк Таймс» бывший Зимний Солдат Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс впервые рассказывает свою сторону истории.  


**Предупреждение** : в данной статье содержатся откровенные описания пыток и изнасилований, а также лексика, которая может показаться оскорбительной.  


Одно из правил журналистики: чем опасней человек, у которого ты берешь интервью, тем он очаровательней. Пока юные дивы и золотые мальчики Голливуда соревнуются в несносности перед диктофоном, по-настоящему пугающие ребята и девчата почти всегда на удивление приятны в общении.  
«Спасибо, что согласились на встречу», — говорит темноволосый мужчина, скромно сидящий за столиком в углу одного из ресторанчиков Ист-Виллидж, и дарит мне озорную полуулыбку. Его обаяние не поддается описанию.  
Он пришел вовремя, он улыбается. Он любезно помахал мне рукой, когда я растерянно оглядывалась на входе. Полностью металлической рукой.  
«Не полностью, — он снова улыбается, глядя на меня из-под возмутительно густых ресниц. — Там еще есть схемы и всякие странные штуковины. И углеродные нанотрубки».  
Мы еще дойдем до нанотрубок. А пока сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс пожимает мне руку своей обычной ладонью.  
«Другая иногда бьется током».  
Он терпеливо дожидается, пока я расположусь за столиком, а затем смотрит мне прямо в лицо своим открытым взглядом. Я радуюсь, что уже сижу. Голубые глаза сержанта Барнса многое повидали. Они пугают едва ли не больше, чем его металлическая рука.  
«Я раньше не делал ничего подобного, вы мне говорите, если что не так».  
Вы никогда не давали интервью?  
«Мне доводилось красоваться перед журналистами с Воющими коммандос, но нам тогда задавали только короткие вопросы типа „по чему вы сильнее всего скучаете на фронте?“ — В его мягкой речи пробивается бруклинский выговор. — Ничего настолько формального».  
Я делюсь с ним удивлением насчет того, что мы встречаемся в таком открытом месте. Когда мне поручили это задание, я думала, Мстители в полном боевом облачении вывезут меня в неизвестное расположение. Но нет — мы сидим в ярком оживленном ресторане среди молодых мамочек и офисных работников на бизнес-ланче. Покрутив перед собой стакан с газированной водой, он поднимает взгляд.  
«Зачем прятаться?»  
У сержанта Барнса могло бы найтись на то немало причин. Лишь две недели назад Международный суд в Гааге огласил решение о снятии с него обвинений в шестидесяти трех убийствах. Он помнит, как под прицелом его винтовки погибло шестьдесят три человека. Их могло быть больше — он признает, что его память «до сих пор вся в дырах». Позже суд опубликовал отчет — «каталог насильственных действий настолько жестоких, бесчеловечных и продолжительных, что не укладывается в голове, как их можно было пережить». Этот документ доступен в интернете для каждого, у кого есть настроение почитать о зверствах.  
«Будете какие-нибудь закуски?»  
Сержант Барнс обходится без закусок. Быстро становится ясно, чем ему нравится это место: чизкейками. Он заказывает себе три куска.  
«Обратная сторона суперсолдатского метаболизма. Мне нужно примерно восемь тысяч калорий в день».  
Парочкой чизкейков не отделаешься.  
«Ну, Тони [Старк — глава „Старк Индастриз“] поработал над этим. До того, как он облегчил мою руку, мне требовалось больше калорий, чем я мог съесть. Зимний Солдат был довольно неэффективным. Он (я далеко не сразу смог говорить о нем „он“) был активен лишь короткие периоды времени, и его настроили на быстрое использование огромного количества энергии. Они не возились с кормлением: просто закачивали в него питательные вещества через руку или через нос. Поэтому, когда я только пришел в себя, я почти ничего не знал о том, как люди едят, а энергии мне было нужно словно на целый пригород».  
Снова его озорная мальчишеская улыбка.  
«Я поглощал сахар пакетами и маргарин пачками, просто чтобы оставаться на ногах. Это было, как сейчас говорят... отвратно».  
Теперь он живет на чизкейках, хотя раз в неделю все равно получает добавку внутривенно. И он все больше входит во вкус еды.  
«Недавно я съел яблоко. Просто подумал: „Черт, а почему бы и нет“? Несколько месяцев назад я посчитал бы это неоправданной тратой усилий ради незначительного количества энергии. Но мне понравилось. У него был вкус... яблочный».  
Еще одна усмешка. Сержант Барнс считался самым неотразимым из Коммандос. Любимцем дам. Глядя на его улыбку, не приходится гадать почему.  
Вот только сержант Барнс не интересовался дамами. Он скрывал это, пока был портовым рабочим в Бруклине во времена Великой депрессии — и даже когда щуплый болезненный художник, в которого он был влюблен, превратился в Капитана Америку. Но двадцать первый век не столь великодушен, и однажды случилось неизбежное: снимок папарацци привлек внимание мира к «небритому бойфренду Стива Роджерса». С того самого дня начались полгода жизни под пристальным наблюдением прессы и общественности.  
«Некоторые просто взбесились, узнав, что Стив целуется с парнями. Они думают, раз в его имени есть слово „Америка“, то он — их собственность».  
Хорошо ли он целуется?  
Сержант Барнс выгибает бровь.  
«Мы вроде договаривались не задавать личных вопросов, — отвечает он со смехом. — В этом он такой же, как и во всем остальном: большой, глупый, полный желания приносить добро. А потом он жалуется, что моя щетина царапает его нежное стопроцентно американское личико».  
И добавляет очень тихо:  
«Даже когда он был маленьким, его поцелуи были большими».  
Вот он, первый звоночек странности происходящего. Человек, который сидит передо мной, выглядит не старше двадцати пяти, но помнит Капитана Америку тем самым легендарным слабаком — мифическим персонажем из Зала славы.  
«Это все правда. Он действительно был тощим сопляком и вечно лез в драки с хулиганами. — Он делает паузу, и голубые глаза, в которые так нелегко смотреть, вспыхивают искоркой. — Отчасти я согласился на интервью, чтобы не пришлось потом отскребать лицо какого-нибудь журналиста с героических костяшек Капитана Америки. Я-то знаю — задайте ему не так хоть один вопрос про меня и — бам! — будете иметь дело со вспыльчивым шестнадцатилеткой. Только врезать он теперь может гораздо сильнее».  
Фотографии вызвали стандартное неодобрительное бурчание со стороны консервативной части Америки, но в остальном мало кого удивили. У Капитана Америки есть бойфренд? Ну и что с того? Живем дальше.  
«21 апреля 2015 года. Вся правда о нацистской шлюхе, день ноль. — Сержант Барнс отламывает здоровый кусок чизкейка. — С этого все началось, с того комментария под фотографией».  
Нацистская шлюха.  
«Сначала казалось, что это троллинг в адрес Стива от кого-то в интернете, кому сильно не по душе США. В комментариях писали, что Америка — нация пидоров. Затем начали выкладывать картинки. Маленькие движущиеся картинки. Как вы их называете?»  
Гифки. Они называются гифки.  
«Люди смеялись, мол, Стив нашел замену Баки. А затем стали появляться эти гифки. Гифки с Зимним Мальчиком. Тот парень, с которым целовался Капитан Америка, связанный, в наручниках, и делает... всякое».  
Всякое — подходящее слово. Новые изображения появлялись так же быстро, как их удаляли с сайта. Графичные изображения.  
«В первое время выкладывали такие фрагменты, по которым казалось, что мне нравится происходящее. В Гидре было полно психов с манией контроля, которые хотели, чтобы я... Короче, им было нужно, чтобы жертва принимала активное участие. Они хотели, чтобы мне было стыдно. И вот внезапно Зимний Мальчик стал звездой интернет-порно — и оказалось, что именно с ним целовался Капитан Америка.  
Те отрывки длились секунд по пять, и на них не было видно, что за этим стояло: шокеры, электроды, побои. Со мной делали довольно мерзкие вещи, чтобы „разогреть“.  
Есть одна знаменитая гифка с девушкой сверху. Когда ее выложили, сразу началось: „Смотрите-ка, а в Гидре было совсем не плохо“. Я помню тот раз, потому что перед тем как начать, они влили Зимнему Мальчику в задницу пару галлонов соленой воды и заткнули ее. Затем эта женщина начала прыгать на нем, и он стонал... Конечно он стонал, было пиздец как больно.  
Они потом выплеснули воду на него. Я помню, потому что она была вся красная от крови».  
Он переводит дыхание.  
«Поверить не могу, что мы говорим об этом за едой».  
Я не притрагивалась к своему «Цезарю». Сержант Барнс — на втором куске чизкейка.  
«Вы сможете напечатать такое в семейной газете?»  
Я говорю ему, что в наши дни, скорее всего, да.  
«Хорошо. Потому что, я думаю, это нужно было сказать. Я думаю... если проходишь через такого рода пытки — а это не секс, это пытка, — и реагируешь, на минуту испытываешь приятные ощущения или что-то в этом роде... Ты чувствуешь себя самым больным ублюдком в мире. Тебе кажется, что только ты можешь быть таким испорченным. Но теперь я об этом читал, я ужасно много об этом читал, и узнал, что на самом деле это обычная тактика насильников. Они хотят, чтобы жертва молчала, чтобы ей было стыдно... И если заставить ее получить удовольствие — она сама себе заткнет рот».  
Он делает паузу, ковыряясь в нижнем слое чизкейка.  
Звучит сигнал телефона — я извиняюсь и роюсь в сумке. Сержант Барнс снова приподнимает бровь. У меня нет пропущенных вызовов, хотя я точно слышала виброзвонок.  
«Может, это кондиционер. Тут громкий кондиционер. — Он наклоняется ко мне заговорщицки. — Это я».  
Он закатывает левый рукав и сгибает руку. Металлические пластины тихо жужжат. Я пытаюсь не выдать, что меня второй раз накрыло странностью происходящего.  
«Так вот, — он продолжает, снова закрыв механическую руку рукавом, — я хочу сказать всем, кто боится открыть рот, потому что насильник иногда делал им приятно: не бойтесь. Есть те, кто знает, как все на самом деле, и они поймут».  
Невежественность не помешала людям изливать негодование в интернете. К тому времени, когда журнал «ХиТ!» закрыл тред с комментариями, в нем набралось уже более пятидесяти тысяч ответов, авторы которых по большей части ужасались, что губы Капитана Америки касались объявленного в международный розыск убийцы со склонностью к извращенному групповому сексу.  
«Стояк никогда не врет, — продолжает сержант Барнс с непроницаемым лицом. — Даже из-за Кеннеди так не возмущались».  
В поколении моих родителей любили спрашивать: «Где ты был, когда застрелили Кеннеди?». Сейчас я обедаю с его невольным убийцей.  
«Все происходило очень быстро. — Он принимается за третий кусок чизкейка. — Ни я, ни Стив не следили за тем тредом. Я впервые узнал о нем, когда пошел на работу, а там все: „Простите, мистер Зимний Солдат, но вам здесь не место“».  
Пошел на работу?  
«Мне не платят деньги за то, что я бывший советский убийца и герой давно закончившейся войны.  
Первые полгода я был в шоке, — добавляет он смущенно. — Взяли верх инстинкты выживания: мне нужна была еда, одежда, крыша над головой. Я воспользовался удостоверением личности одного парня, которого Зимний Мальчик убрал за пару месяцев до того — он считался пропавшим, когда рухнул Щ.И.Т. Я подумал, его номер социального страхования еще должен действовать, и просто пошел по первому объявлению о работе, которое смог найти.  
И тут я вытянул счастливый билет. Я попал в центр помощи людям с травмами мозга. Понимаете, прежде всего мне нужно было примириться с тем, что произошло со мной физически, с телом, которое мне оставила Гидра. Я помогал другим людям — и во многом мне самому требовалась такая же помощь. Мне там нравилось. И не приходилось никого убивать, что тоже было неплохо.  
Ну а насчет мозга... Понимаете, мой организм довольно быстро восстанавливается. Он справился с множеством вещей, которые искалечили бы другого человека. Но даже у суперсолдата мозг, наверное, мягкий и уязвимый. И я... Ну, после травмы мозга ты не понимаешь, насколько отличаешься от себя прежнего. Реально только то, что происходит сейчас, и иногда здорово запутывает и раздражает, когда тебе говорят о том, каким ты был в прошлом, что умел. И со мной... со мной было что-то такое».  
Я вижу перед собой обходительного молодого человека, связно выражающего свои мысли. Вы считаете, у вас поврежден мозг?  
«Да, я так думаю. То есть я все еще не знаю толком, кем был Баки, хоть и могу вспомнить, где он рос и тому подобное. Я понятия не имею, что он чувствовал, каково было находиться в его шкуре, смотреть его глазами. Я знаю только то, какой я сейчас — и сейчас я парень, через голову которого прошли тераватты электричества.  
У меня эпилепсия. Скорее всего, в Гидре не знали — мне вряд ли доводилось пробыть вне криокамеры настолько долго, но я... Моя голова словно автоматически перезагружается. Как-то... электрически, как будто мой мозг скучает по электрошоку. У меня бывают тонико-клонические судороги. Они тоже странные, после них я чувствую слабость и туман в голове, как после обнуления. Сейчас я принимаю лекарства, которые помогают контролировать эти припадки. И мои скачки настроения тоже. Еще одна вещь, за которую я благодарен двадцать первому веку.  
У меня есть трудности с организацией деятельности. Я могу неплохо сосредоточиться на одной задаче, но если нужно делать разные вещи без определенного порядка, я иногда путаюсь в конфликтующих инструкциях. Такое бывает из-за повреждения мозга, хотя Сэм [Уилсон — один из Мстителей] говорит, что это может быть и из-за комплексной травмы, так что точно не знаю. Еще у меня сбито чувство времени. Как будто все существует одновременно — это может быть из-за травмы или из-за повреждения мозга. Вы будете салат?»  
Я передаю ему свой «Цезарь». Сержант Барнс пробует его и кажется сбитым с толку.  
«На вкус как холодная хрустящая капуста со сливками».  
Не похоже на восторженный отзыв, но он продолжает жевать.  
«В общем, из-за электричества или из-за того, что жизнь в непрерывном ужасе перенастроила мой мозг, а конечный итог один. Люди не любят говорить о травмах мозга, хотя они есть у многих ветеранов, побывавших на активной службе».  
Сержант Барнс улыбается своей хулиганской улыбкой прямо с улочек Винегар-Хилл.  
«Меня так и тянет к темам, о которых не любят говорить».  
Он подзывает официанта и просит еще минеральной воды и кофе.  
«Вернемся к моей истории. Итак, я потерял работу, а затем Сэм удивил меня странным звонком: он сказал мне возвращаться к Стиву, но не объяснил зачем.  
Оказалось, что в сети опубликовали наши адреса. Наши антиамериканские предательские адреса. Какой-то парень появился на пороге квартиры Стива и направил на него пистолет. Хорошая идея, удачи. Он был не из Гидры — просто какой-то идиот. Только потому, что Стива засняли, когда он целовался со мной.  
После этого закрыли тред с комментариями. Но к тому времени все уже расползлось по сети. Из-за меня Стив подвергался опасности, а запасам тех видео, казалось, не было конца.  
Нас спас Тони. Ну, на самом деле мало найдется в истории человечества таких засранцев, как Тони Старк (вынесите эту цитату отдельным блоком), но он позвонил Стиву и сказал: „Хватай принцессу Анастасию и тащите свои задницы в Башню, pronto“.  
Я убил его родителей, а он помог мне. Он позвал меня, так как знал, что иначе Стив не придет. Может, он не хотел потерять своего лучшего Мстителя. Может, он думал, я сбегу от правосудия, если меня оставить без присмотра. Но он укрыл меня у себя ради Стива, и это все же... Тогда положение было хуже некуда, и его поступок помог мне поверить, что мир еще не до конца прогнил».  
Сержант Барнс внезапно смотрит на меня.  
«Вы знаете, что не съели ни кусочка?»  
Я объясняю, что я на работе, но боевой киборг уже перешел в режим заботливой наседки. У меня мелькает мысль — вот каково, наверное, быть Капитаном Америкой.  
«Вам нравятся спринг-роллы? Все любят спринг-роллы».  
Я киваю, не в силах возражать, и послушно соглашаюсь разделить тарелку дим-самов.  
«Так мы оказались в Башне Старка, и очень вовремя: через неделю выписали ордер на мой арест, а на заброшенную страницу Капитана Америки в Фейсбуке стало приходить по паре тысяч комментариев в день с пожеланиями подхватить СПИД от своей растраханной нацистской шлюхи.  
Как раз тогда, пожалуй, — он сделал паузу, дуя на свой кофе, — было сложное время. Наверное, потому что я... я же был старшим ребенком в семье. Мне важно присматривать за остальными. Ну, как я доставал для Стива одеяла и апельсины, когда он болел, или прикрывал огнем в бою, чтобы его задницу не подстрелили. В меня было накрепко вбито, что я большой парень, я обо всем забочусь. И вдруг я не мог больше этого делать. Я просто... Я был... Я чувствовал себя... Вот теперь мне аукнулось, что я вылетел из школы в пятнадцать лет: не могу подобрать слов. Но, скажем так, раньше у меня была какая-то опора, которая помогала мне держаться, а тут она пропала.  
Были некоторые свидетельства в мою пользу: файлы Нат из КГБ, кое-какое оборудование со старых баз Гидры. С этим можно было ходатайствовать об освобождении под залог. К тому же, наверное, никто не горел желанием штурмовать Башню Мстителей, чтобы арестовать скрывающегося суперубийцу. Тони внес залог за меня. Семь миллионов. Приличная сумма за парня, который практически не приходил в себя.  
Я прожил девять месяцев в теле, не предназначенном для долгосрочного использования. У меня были приступы — довольно регулярно. Я не мог спать, я не мог съесть столько, чтобы нормально функционировать, и на мои ребра при каждом вздохе давили сто двадцать фунтов. В итоге я каким-то образом дышал только правой стороной, а в левом легком скопилась жидкость, и у меня началась пневмония. Суперпневмония — меня ведь не берут обычные болезни.  
Я был в довольно паршивом состоянии. И в шоке от всего, что творилось в интернете. Там появилась страница „Правда о Зимнем Солдате“, где выкладывали видео, уже подлиннее и не только с порно. Про то, как Зимний Мальчик готовится к своей работе. Как повторяет приказы убить кого-то. И был еще — поправьте меня, если я неправильно его называю — мем, который разошелся по сети».  
Сайт know-your-meme уже удалил из своего пантеона дополнение имени сержанта Барнса. Но пять месяцев назад ни одна страница с комментариями не обходилась без его фото с надписью «я забыл».  
«Некоторые, наверное, были забавными. Но в фейсбуке Стива и в комментариях тредов про Мстителей выкладывали довольно мерзкие. „Я гей... — вставить подходящее фото... — я забыл“. Этот совсем уж дурацкий — все ведь знают, что мы со Стивом вместе, значит, я точно не забыл про то, что я гей. Ну а некоторые были просто больными».  
Тот самый «смазка... я забыл».  
«Да, и тогда я впервые увидел, как люди вступаются за меня. Некоторые писали: „Вы же знаете, что это пытки?“. В ответ сыпались десятки язвительных комментариев: „Вы же знаете, что он серийный убийца?“, но мне полегчало, когда я понял — не все верят, будто меня это устраивало».  
Так вы читали обсуждения?  
«Конечно».  
Могу предположить, в этом было мало приятного.  
«Ну, я не читал их поначалу, но когда мы переехали в штаб-квартиру Мстителей... Все кипели от возмущения, и тут Нат говорит: „Очнитесь, ребята, вы упускаете что-то важное“. И у нас всех как будто щелкнуло в голове. У кого-то были видеозаписи с Зимним Солдатом, множество записей. У этого человека имелся доступ к данным, которых не было в папке Нат: к секретным данным не для протокола. У него был очень высокий уровень допуска в Гидре. Эти видео означали, что Гидра еще активна, еще не уничтожена — поэтому мы должны были продолжать за ними следить».  
Он отламывает кусок спринг-ролла и смотрит на мою нетронутую тарелку.  
«Ну не настолько же я страшный?»  
Я отвечаю, что он не страшный, в отличие от вещей, о которых рассказывает.  
«Наверное, но жизнь продолжается. Съешьте тост с креветками».  
Так точно, сэр. Отличный тост с креветками.  
«И вы должны попробовать чизкейк».  
Я не уверена, что справлюсь с чизкейком, но по приказу сержанта Барнса съедаю пару тостов. Он продолжает:  
«Мне не хотелось быть рядом с другими людьми, но Башня Мстителей пошла мне на пользу. Там сложно было ощущать себя под угрозой. Пеппер то и дело находила юридические прецеденты и заполняла бумаги; ДЖАРВИС отслеживал расположение всех электронных адресов; Нат рассказывала, как навестила одного из моих фанатов, и он спросил, будет ли она его допрашивать, а она ответила: „И не мечтай, приятель“; а Тони ковырялся отверткой в моей руке, негодуя из-за устаревших советских технологий, и лопался от гордости за углеродные нанотрубки».  
Углеродные нанотрубки?  
«Для соединения руки с телом. Они больше похожи на то, с чем организм обычно имеет дело, гораздо удобнее и намного легче. У них выше упругость, чем у металла, так что моей грудной клетке не приходится гасить все удары. Я как будто избавился от застарелой зубной боли. Мне потребовалась интенсивная физиотерапия, так как мышцы шеи и спины привыкли работать неправильно, но да, теперь рука стала намного удобней и ощущается естественно. Хотя выглядит жутковато все равно».  
Я толком не знаю, что сказать.  
«„Старк Индастриз“ обеспечила мне первоклассное медицинское обслуживание. Наверное, я теперь у них в страховом фонде. Они разобрались с приступами, с легкими и со многим другим. Так что сейчас я вполне здоров, ничего не болит, все функционирует правильно. Врачи оказались очень славными, хотя Стиву пришлось чуть ли не сидеть на мне, чтобы я их к себе подпустил. Чего они только не творили с моей рукой, но всегда предупреждали, что собираются сделать, всегда спрашивали разрешения. Они ни разу не причинили мне боли — есть в этом какая-то ирония, так как болевая переносимость у меня сейчас, наверное, запредельная».  
И все же, наверное, это было тяжким испытанием после всех медицинских пыток.  
«Да, и еще... Вы же помните, мы со Стивом жили во времена до пенициллина. И у нас в Бруклине точно не было никакой страховки. Шарлатаны, к которым мы могли пойти, немногим отличались от знахарей, а в больницу тогда обращались, только когда готовы были лечь и помереть. Так что я никогда не любил врачей, даже до всей этой истории с Зимним Мальчиком.  
Знаете, что оказалось сложнее всего? — он секунду смотрит на свой кофе, — Принимать помощь от других. Как я говорил, я привык быть тем, кто помогает. Или, по крайней мере, Баки к этому привык. А то время, когда другие люди делали все за меня, было... неприятным. Так что я плохо переносил, когда мне говорили: „Отдохни, мы обо всем позаботимся“. Но мне нужно было слышать именно это.  
После того первого раза с Золой, после его экспериментов мне помогло справиться то, что я сразу вернулся в строй с винтовкой в руках и занял место рядом со Стивом. В этот раз я не мог поступить так же. Во-первых, я не доверил бы себе оружие. Во-вторых, ну, кто даст автомат парню, который регулярно теряет контроль над своим телом.  
К тому же в Башне Мстителей постоянно что-то происходило. Я не чувствовал себя в стороне, даже лежа на диване под одеялом. Чтобы я не скучал, ДЖАРВИС научил меня взламывать сайты и отслеживать веб-адреса. „Отлично, сэр, вы выполнили этот поиск самым тщательным образом“. — „А сколько ты успел за то же время?“ — „Четырнадцать тысяч триста семьдесят один, сэр“. В Башне Мстителей у всех есть чувство юмора, даже у искусственного интеллекта. Так что мне никто не давал отсиживать задницу и жалеть себя».  
Что пришлось сержанту Барнсу очень кстати, когда после его отказа признать себя виновным по причине невменяемости оскорбления переместились из интернета в статьи крупнейших изданий.  
«К тому времени я попал в международные новости и все эксперты высказывали свои мнения, — вздыхает он. — Наверное, некоторые из них были разумными, но мне запомнились только самые гадкие. И знаете, даже после того, как стала известна правда, ни у кого не хватило смелости извиниться — кроме, как ни удивительно, „Фокс Ньюс“».  
Не так часто этот канал слышит в своей адрес добрые слова от знаменитостей.  
«На одном из их шоу обсуждалось, должен ли Капитан Америка сменить имя, раз его желания больше не отражают ценности основной части общества. Ведущий потом объявил в эфире, что они выпустили передачу, не владея всеми фактами, и теперь осознали, насколько она могла ранить двух людей, восстанавливающихся после невообразимой травмы. Я был совершенно ошарашен. Они даже написали в Башню Мстителей, что полностью поддерживают Стива и желают нам всего самого лучшего. Циник во мне говорит, что Тони, должно быть, на них как следует надавил, но, тем не менее, они единственные, кто это сделал. — Сержант Барнс изображает шутливый салют. — А остальные промолчали, хотя статейки выходили хуже не придумаешь. Но все корабельные крысы нашли оправдание для того, чтобы расползтись после крушения».  
О да, то была на редкость зловонная каша из плохой аналитики и слабых аргументов, и не только со стороны тех «правых» персонажей, от которых подобного стоило ожидать. «Хаффингтон Пост» опубликовала поверхностную статью Терри Картрайта «Изнасилование официально стало более тяжким преступлением, чем убийство?», а Сьюзан Тафтс из «Гардиан» поведала миру, что «Америка проявляет снисхождение к своему суперубийце, но отказывается расформировать тюрьму в Гуантанамо».  
«Меня действительно задела статья... одного хрена с горы, не буду называть имя, не хочу поднимать его статистику запросов в Гугле. „Бла-бла, зная то, что мы знаем сейчас, пора положить конец службе гомосексуалов в вооруженных силах США“. Как будто я предал свою страну за чей-то член. Он писал о Киме Филби [гомосексуальный британский двойной агент], словно меня можно с ним сравнить. Парень всю жизнь был коммунистом и передавал информацию Советскому Союзу по собственной воле. Это была такая пощечина всем ЛГБТК, которые служили в армии и служат сейчас, и я чувствовал себя так, будто подставил их. Правое или левое?»  
Я подумала было, что сержант Барнс спрашивает о моих политических взглядах, но затем заметила в его металлических пальцах шарик, скатанный из оставшегося тоста.  
Ох... Левое, наверное.  
С очередной шальной улыбкой он резким движением настоящей руки запускает хлебный шарик через весь ресторан и попадает точно в левое ухо метрдотеля, стоящего у дверей в пятидесяти ярдах от нас. Когда тот оборачивается, сержант Барнс уже снова чинно отпивает свой эспрессо.  
«Вот поэтому люди с нетрадиционной ориентацией должны служить в армии США», — говорит он.  
Я не спорю.  
Некоторые другие заявления прессы было не столь легко опровергнуть. Одна совершенно невежественная статья «специалиста по работе с травмами» в «Уорлд-Нет-Дэйли» смело утверждала, что «ни один человек, переживший сексуальную травму, не смог бы продолжить нормальные отношения спустя столь короткое время». Не обошлось и без штампа «настоящее насилие не может быть возбуждающим», а также совершенно неуместной критики терапии восстановления памяти. Автор также сослался на одно конкретное видео, где «предполагаемая жертва, суперсильный тренированный убийца, организм которого усовершенствован сывороткой, в одиночку обслуживает невооруженного пожилого папика. Если бы он хотел сбежать, в тот момент у него была прекрасная возможность».  
«Тогда я понял, что они выложили видео с Пирсом. И это стало последней каплей».  
Сержант Барнс аккуратно складывает нож и вилку ровно по центру тарелки. Его плечи трижды поднимаются и опускаются, прежде чем он продолжает.  
«Александр Пирс [бывший директор Щ.И.Т.а и руководитель Гидры, ныне покойный] был центром моего мира семь лет. Я не думаю, что Зимний Мальчик знал его имя. Но если он говорил, чтобы Зимнего Мальчика покормили, тот получал порцию смеси через нос, а если нет, то оставался голодным. Если он говорил, чтобы Зимний Мальчик мерз, тот спал в грязи во дворе, а если хвалил, то ему давали одеяла. Если он говорил „хватит“, побои прекращались, а если он говорил „корректировка“, то в ход шли шокеры. Он мог передать Зимнего Мальчика врачам или оставить истекать кровью. Он отдавал приказы о криозаморозке. Он отдавал приказы об обнулениях. Он говорил Зимнему Мальчику, кого убивать. У него был полный контроль. Судите сами, почему тот не сбежал.  
Пирс был женат, но... Ладно, мы еще дойдем до моей безумной теории коммунистического заговора. Но в его мире сила — это член, это способность засунуть его кому-то в глотку и заставить принять.  
Когда я освободился, я не мог нормально чистить зубы: у меня начинались рвотные позывы. Меня это пугало, я сам не знал почему. — У него вырывается холодный смешок. — Оказалось, это напоминало мне о нем. Так что Тони пришлось заплатить еще и дантисту.  
Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы я наконец-то сказал слово на букву „и“. И немало терпения моего психиатра. Она поправляла меня каждый раз, когда я говорил, что отсасывал ему или делал минет. Нет, он тебя насиловал. Я ей отвечал — но это же было в рот. А она говорила — он тебя насиловал. Он насиловал... Зимнего Мальчика. Нет, он насиловал тебя. Я не мог повторить за ней очень долго: это звучало так драматично, как будто я придаю этому слишком большое значение. Но да, Пирс меня насиловал. Из них всех... Некоторые просто исполняли приказ, некоторые повторяли за остальными, но у Пирса была абсолютная власть, и так он ее показывал.  
В чем-то это даже хуже. Мне ведь не приходится смотреть на свою задницу в зеркало каждое утро.  
В одной из книг, которые я читал... там женщина-психотерапевт, которая сама была жертвой изнасилования, написала:„Знаете, что хуже всего, когда тебя изнасиловали? Это скучно. Мне приходится каждый день думать о нападении, и это такая тоска, мне ужасно надоело“. Это правда. Я вижу свое лицо, и у меня в голове крутится: „Ну да, здесь был член Пирса, придумай уже что-нибудь другое, а?“. Ужасно бесит.  
Когда я понял, до каких именно записей дошел черед, стало ясно, что мы имеем дело с большой шишкой, с кем-то, кто знает довольно много. Иначе откуда вообще могли взяться эти видео — я даже не знал, что Пирс их снимал. И я был уверен, что Стив не должен их смотреть. Никогда. Мысль о том, что Стив увидит это, узнает, что случилось со мной... Ни за что на свете. Он не должен был знать. Я умолял его не смотреть, и Стив согласился, потому что у него золотое сердце.  
На днях мы все же посмотрели их вместе, и он не переставал рыдать. Я тоже начал плакать — мы распустили сопли и распричитались, как две школьницы. Было ужасно смешно. Но все кончилось. Мы удалили файлы, и их больше нет.  
Так вот, внезапно все это стало настоящим. Понимаете, до тех пор самые ясные воспоминания у меня были об убийствах. О том, как Зимний Мальчик ходил и стрелял. Я помню, как он стрелял в Нат и в того ученого; я помню, как испугалась Джеки Кеннеди; белое лицо какой-то индийской женщины, когда он разрядил автомат ей в живот; девочку-филиппинку, которую он пристрелил только потому, что она кричала. Я помнил все это — такие воспоминания мне оставил Зимний Мальчик. И я думал, они... Я думал, хуже них ничего нет. Мне было почти все равно, что делали с его телом. Или я просто уже не мог ничего чувствовать. После того, что он сам делал, после всех жизней, которые он отнял: мужей, жен, родителей — черт, да может, он все это заслужил. В общем, до Пирса настоящими были только воспоминания об убийствах. Все остальные записи я просто смотрел как видеоклипы. Я знал, что это случилось со мной, но только мозгом, в моей памяти про это ничего не было. А когда выложили видео с Пирсом, у меня пошли все стереотипные реакции.  
Я думал о том, чтобы убить себя. Было над чем поломать голову — я ведь пережил падение с гребаных Альп. Мне назначили таблетки от эпилепсии — в достаточно высоких дозах они работали как болеутоляющее или помогали мне заснуть. Я думал, если выпью их достаточно много, все закончится. И тогда Стив попросил: „Не оставляй меня с этим одного“. Я не говорил ему. Но он знал. Я помнил, что он сделал в прошлый раз, когда думал, что я умер. Пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и отпустить мысли о самоубийстве. Я не мог оставить его. Что бы ни случилось, мы должны были встретить это вместе.  
Он мой лучший друг. Знаете, как-то раз Нат предложила: „А ведь вы можете пожениться. Покажете миру свое единство, и, если Баки попадет в тюрьму, Стив будет иметь право на посещения». Я тогда сказал: „Пожениться? Но я не могу, он мой лучший друг“. Это правда. Я вырос в те времена, когда не считалось приемлемым думать о другом мужчине в романтическом ключе. Может, из-за этого в моем отношении к Стиву нет ничего романтического. Он мой лучший друг. Мы вместе проводим время. Вместе попадаем в передряги. То, что мы спим друг с другом, почти ничего не меняет. Я даже не знаю...»  
Он поднимает взгляд с быстрой усмешкой, и на его щеках появляется очаровательный смущенный румянец.  
«Не знаю, мне кажется, все вокруг должны быть немножко влюблены в Стива. Он мой лучший друг, и пусть я без ума от него, но он не мой бойфренд или партнер — он мой лучший друг. А лучшие друзья помогают друг другу, даже если они не спят вместе.  
Вообще как, сойдет для интервью?»  
Я говорю ему, что он прекрасно справляется.  
«Хорошо. И если вы думаете, что мне неловко об этом говорить, то представьте себе Стива — он будет красный как свекла. Ладно, если уж смущать Стива, так смущать: Тони нанял для нас сексолога или как там они называются. Вроде бы она звала себя „тренером по вопросам личной жизни“. Боюсь, мы на нее произвели не лучшее впечатление.  
Что мне странно в двадцать первом веке — вы, ребята, слишком серьезно относитесь к сексу. Вам непременно нужно глубокое удовлетворение, какая-то гимнастика в постели, и без оргазма с фейерверками все не имеет смысла. Будьте проще, в самом деле».  
Его улыбка сейчас — почти демоническая. Мне начинает казаться, что, несмотря на припадки и флэшбэки, Капитану Америке очень повезло.  
«В общем, эта женщина с крайне серьезным видом прочитала нам лекцию про... ну, вы знаете, про разнообразие сексуальных практик, а мы хихикали, как подростки. Это было хуже, чем лекция армии США о здоровье и гигиене, на которой нам рассказывали, как не подхватить гонорею».  
Капитан Америка ходил на лекцию про гонорею?  
«Все на нее ходили. Кроме, конечно, женщин-военнослужащих — потому что у леди не бывает венерических заболеваний. Я вам еще вот что скажу: ни единый человек в 2015 году не имеет права жаловаться на презервативы. Да, я знаю, вы не можете трахаться без ароматизированных свечей и розовых лепестков на подушках, но если бы вы видели профилактические средства армии США, которыми обходились ваши деды, вам бы стало стыдно. Неудивительно, что за войной последовал бум рождаемости».  
Вам не приходило в голову самому стать сексологом?  
«Ха. Так мы и сказали тогда. Мэм, спасибо за попытку помочь, но мы со Стивом могли бы написать книгу о том, как кончить в неблагоприятных обстоятельствах. На нашей постели в Бруклине не было розовых лепестков, и когда у вас есть десять минут под огнем в траншее, неловкая взаимная дрочка начинает что-то значить.  
Наверное, нам было проще из-за того, что мы воспринимали наши отношения как-то так: ты жив, а все остальное — приятное дополнение. И еще... смотрите, я не спорю с тем, что сейчас гораздо более здоровый климат для геев. Это так. Но мы со Стивом считали, что мы просто... ну, экономим на отоплении. Да, типичное отрицание, так уж оно работало в те времена. В постели со Стивом я не чувствую, что мы непременно должны заниматься сексом — такого не было никогда. Было скорее наоборот — не должны, как бы отчаянно нас друг к другу не тянуло. Плюс мы понятия не имели, что делаем. В смысле, старшие ребята иногда пугали нас историями про моряков и уголовников в доках, но мы-то такими не были».  
Сержант Барнс закатывает глаза.  
«Мы не были какой-нибудь там голубой парочкой. Мы просто обжимались, а потом вытирали липкие животы. И нам было хорошо. Нам до сих пор хорошо, даже безо всех тех прибамбасов, которые позарез необходимы современным детишкам. Черт, мне девяносто шесть лет, я вас умоляю.  
Вообще мне повезло, что я со Стивом, так как он смотрит на вещи под тем же углом. Когда сексолог хлопнула дверью и мы закончили ржать как кони, он просто посмотрел на меня и сказал: „У тебя ПТСР. У тебя бывают флэшбэки. Они могут прийти, когда мы занимаемся сексом. Что ж, считай это расплатой за мою астму“».  
Капитан Америка — астматик?  
«Был, до сыворотки. Он очень тяжело болел. Еще одно препятствие для озабоченных подростков: как довести Стива до разрядки без перерыва на искусственное дыхание. Когда мне было лет шестнадцать, он частенько практически переставал дышать в самые неподходящие моменты. Он много, очень много болел с самого детства, и из-за этого в нем есть особенное... терпение, которое, я думаю, и помогло мне смириться с ограничениями — с тем, что иногда мне было слишком плохо, чтобы продолжать. Когда он напомнил мне про астму, я подумал, что, пожалуй, готов рискнуть своими флэшбэками. Ведь он в те времена ни больше ни меньше рисковал жизнью ради, ну, близости со мной».  
Значит, флэшбэки начались именно после того, как в сети появились видео с Пирсом?  
«Примерно. Как ни странно, хоть триггером и послужили эти записи, я начал проживать заново вещи, никак не связанные с сексом. То есть на самом деле там все было не про секс, но это к моей теории заговора. Я вспоминал, как они говорили о Зимнем Мальчике, словно он вещь, машина, что-то совершенно лишенное человечности. Я начал вспоминать, начал чувствовать то, что он чувствовал, когда они смотрели на него, как будто он был... чем-то уродливым, как будто они его с трудом терпели, чтобы выполнить задание. Я внезапно оказался в его голове, и я был в ужасе. Потому что он думал вообще не как человек. Мне несладко пришлось, когда его воспоминания вернулись.  
Наверное, припадки подготовили меня к флэшбэкам. Неврологически эти процессы похожи. Часть мозга — миндалевидное тело — перегорает, и пропадает чувство времени и пространства. У вас бывало такое, когда с утра возвращаются события вчерашней пьянки?»  
Когда внезапно очень живо вспоминаются твои пьяные выходки, и ты готов умереть со стыда, обхватив руками раскалывающуюся голову?  
«Ага, это самое. Дело в том, что в состоянии опьянения мозг сохраняет воспоминания в миндалевидном теле, и такие воспоминания не идут по порядку, как все остальные: они просто всплывают в случайные моменты. То же самое происходит с травматическими воспоминаниями. Они не сохраняются в привязке к дате и времени. Они не сообщаются с другими центрами памяти, мозг как бы изолирует то, от чего хочет вас защитить. Сэм считает, и мой психиатр с ним согласна, что я так хорошо помнил именно убийства из-за того, что только во время них Зимний Мальчик не был напуган — смертельно напуган. А остальные его воспоминания спрятались в миндалевидном теле и потом взрывались, как гранаты, при подходящем стимуле».  
Например, когда выложили видео, на котором вас насилует Пирс?  
«Да, именно. Раз — и я совершенно расклеился. А затем дела пошли на лад. Ваши читатели, наверное, уже готовы повеситься, но дальше будет лучше. Как раз начинается веселая часть. В первую очередь Тони нашел мне психиатра. Очень, очень хорошего. Когда она появилась в Башне Мстителей, Сэм чуть с ума не сошел: „Боже мой, доктор Гольдман! Можно вас потрогать?“. Она писала книги, и вообще она — что-то вроде гарвардского профессора в своей области. И я думаю: „Ага, то есть эта маленькая леди в жемчугах чем-то мне поможет?“.  
Господи, она оказалась такой стервой. То есть начинала она мягко: мы говорили о моей работе, она спрашивала, почему мне там нравилось, составляла понемногу представление о том, кто я такой. Но, когда дело дошло до приключений Зимнего Мальчика, она была беспощадна. Она позволяла мне шутить об этом, говорить самые гадкие вещи — я мог бы составить конкуренцию тем ребятам с мемами. „Что ты помнишь?“ — „Ну, Зимний Мальчик снова в деле, все та же старая история“. Но она не позволяла мне ничего преуменьшать. Не позволяла мне снова задвигать эти воспоминания в ту часть мозга, в которой они прятались. Она заставляла меня говорить о нем как о человеке, а не о вещи. Она заставляла меня вспоминать, что он чувствовал. „Да что, по-вашему, он чувствует? У него судороги от этой сраной позы“. — „Скажи ему, что ты знаешь, как ему больно, скажи, что все хорошо, что ты поможешь ему выбраться“.  
Сначала я думал, что врач, которая поощряет меня разговаривать с самим собой, не вполне профпригодна. И я так боялся своих чудовищных воспоминаний, боялся, что Зимний Мальчик, этот жуткий убийца с мертвой душой, возьмет и ворвется в мою голову. Я боялся снова стать им. Я сказал ей, что он не поддается контролю. „Думаю, Джеймс Барнс может его контролировать“. В общем, поначалу я чувствовал себя психом, но в итоге словно успокаивал дикую лошадь. Я говорил ему, что все хорошо, что он теперь в безопасности, что я выслушаю, если он захочет поговорить. „Скажи ему, что он не урод, что он не машина, скажи, чего ты хотел бы для него“.  
Я хотел, чтобы он умер. Я хотел отрезать ту часть мозга, в которой он жил. Я так боялся его возвращения, что, наверное, согласился бы даже на лоботомию. Но я сказал ему, что у меня есть еда, одеяла, обезболивающие. Сказал, что совершенно нормально — хотеть всего этого. Что никто не обидит его. И однажды он начал мне отвечать.  
Теперь у меня есть его воспоминания. Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе больно, когда тебе постоянно больно; каково не помнить ничего, кроме страха, стыда и боли. Теперь Зимний Мальчик — часть моей истории, и ей почти семьдесят лет. Это достаточно большой кусок жизни. Я был Зимним Солдатом дольше, чем я был Джеймсом Барнсом. И Джеймс Барнс может с этим жить».  
Я замечаю, что перестала дышать. Соглашаясь на это задание, я знала тему предстоящего интервью. Я знала, что сержант Барнс будет рассказывать свою историю, и знала, о чем эта история. Но, услышанная от живого человека из плоти и крови, она все равно выворачивает душу наизнанку. Теперь я понимаю, что стоит за жутковатой отстраненностью его больших голубых глаз.  
«Хотите десерт? Я хочу десерт».  
Пожалуй, я не отказалась бы от сладкого.  
Сержант Барнс выбирает что-то липкое с апельсином и темным шоколадом. И просит принести две вилки, потому что он действительно много наговорил и не хочет, чтобы я упала в голодный обморок до того, как наберу текст статьи. Для верности он берет еще и кока-колу.  
«Заказать вам джин, мэм?»  
Я смеюсь.  
«Не стесняйтесь. Мне нельзя алкоголь из-за лекарств, но я пойму, если вам нужно выпить. Мы сейчас говорили о довольно тяжелых вещах».  
Впервые за пятнадцать лет я заказываю недиетическую колу. Сделаем вид, что я — суперсолдат.  
«А еще я не курил с тех пор, как у меня начались проблемы с легкими. Все равно Тони не выносил, когда я смолил в Башне. Мне было интересно, как долго суперсыворотка продержится против рака легких, но в итоге я просто бросил. Как ни странно, сейчас я, наверное, здоровее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Будете фруктовый салат?»  
Мне хватит колы, говорю я своему кормильцу.  
«Теперь можно, — уверяет он меня. — Дальше я буду рассказывать о хорошем».  
Он улыбается и чокается с только что принесенным мне стаканом.  
«Выше нос!  
У меня все еще бывают флэшбэки, но они стали менее интенсивными; с ними гораздо проще справиться. Я знаю, что еще не в норме — не думаю, что после такого вообще можно до конца оправиться, но жизнь продолжается, и в ней все равно есть много хорошего.  
Затем я получил письмо. Ну, мне приходило много писем, но это первое было адресовано Джейми — парню, которого я убил. Его написала одна женщина из центра; я ей помогал ходить за продуктами. — Он улыбается, и температура ледяного взгляда поднимается на двадцать градусов. — По правде говоря, я тогда боялся магазинов не меньше, чем она. Понятно было, почему она растеряна, при таком-то выборе. Но мне нужно было делать свою работу. У нас была памятка с картинками, что люди обычно берут в магазинах, я запоминал эти картинки, и мы с ней находили нужные вещи во всем хаосе. Думаю, она мне помогла больше, чем может себе представить. И затем она написала мне письмо.  
Оно начиналось вполне обыкновенно: она рассказала, как по мне скучают в центре; как все расстроились, когда другие сотрудники не хотели говорить обо мне. И затем она сказала: мой муж тоже делал это со мной. Я было подумал — ну, у нее поврежден мозг, конечно, она не понимает. А затем до меня дошло, что это я не понимаю.  
Она получила травму, когда муж столкнул ее с лестницы. Я вроде даже видел это в ее карточке, но не сделал никаких выводов, не задумался о том, какой ее жизнь была до травмы. Она рассказала, что злится, когда люди спрашивают, почему я не сбежал — она знает, каково это, когда кто-то запугивает и контролирует тебя до такой степени, что становится центром твоего существования.  
Ее письмо будто сбросило груз с моих плеч: в мире есть еще люди, которые знают. Даже если меня посадят, все равно кто-то еще знает, через что я прошел. Ну, наверное, это эгоистично: будь я единственным, было бы лучше. Но я почувствовал себя так... так, словно у меня появилась цель, ради которой стоит бороться. Словно я мог снова вскочить в седло и стать Баки: ведь то, что со мной случилось, не было исключительным. То есть обстоятельства — да, но сами действия — они были обычными, они были повседневными.  
Так что мне стало легче, но вместе с тем я пришел в ужас, когда понял, что... Зола был рядом со мной, не только в первый раз, но и когда мне установили протез. Где-то в сорок седьмом или сорок восьмом. И в то же время он работал на Щ.И.Т. И не только он, были и другие: сенаторы, министры, может, даже люди из Белого дома. Они могли не знать про Баки, но они знали о Зимнем Cолдате, об «агенте», они знали о программе. Черт, да погуглите „пытки“ и „Америка“. И я задумался о том, насколько укоренилась, насколько стала приемлемой в американском обществе, да и в других странах идея про достижение мира через полный контроль. И как это убеждение, этот миф претворяется в жизнь — не только в глобальной политике, но и на внутреннем фронте, среди обычных людей, живущих в обществе, которое верит в контроль такого рода.  
Я не носил оружие долгое время после того, как перестал быть Зимним Солдатом. И Стив все приставал ко мне: „Слушай, на нас многие злятся, тебе что-нибудь нужно для самозащиты». И я ему говорю: «Стив, если я сейчас возьму пистолет, тебе может не понравиться, в кого я буду стрелять“. Так мы и оставили эту тему».  
Официант приносит наш желеобразный десерт. Я вежливо качаю головой. Сержант Барнс выгибает бровь и протягивает мне вилку на открытой металлической ладони.  
«Это мой коронный трюк. Я вам говорил, она электризуется. Ну же, подыграйте мне».  
Я беру вилку с его руки, и мои пальцы слегка обжигает током.  
«Ну как, почувствовали электрошок?»  
Вы только и делаете, что шокируете меня.  
«Ну ничего, — говорит он. — Осталось не так много трэша из моего прошлого».  
Вы называете это трэшем?  
«Так писали в интернете. Веселый трэшак. И правда, мусор — подходящее слово. Я бы выбросил его, если б мог. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это было главным в Баки Барнсе, но сейчас я в этом застрял. Так что мне надо высказать все, что я хочу сказать, прежде чем двигаться дальше.  
Я объяснил все это своему психиатру: про Гидру, про ее образ мыслей, который проникает везде, как ртуть, который уже у нас, уже дома. И она спросила: „Что ты собираешься с этим делать“? И тогда я осознал, что у меня есть способ снова стать Баки, стать тем, кто защищает других, тем, кто не сдается перед врагом. Я понял, что буду об этом говорить, и говорить громко. Но я не мог, пока ждал суда. Зато народу в Башне я прожужжал все уши».  
Он кладет в рот кусок горького апельсинового десерта.  
«Тони так и не проникся моими идеями. Я говорил: „Гидра захватила Щ.И.Т., это могло случиться только если множество людей устраивала культура насилия“. А Тони мне: „Остынь, с тобой делали ужасные вещи, но это еще не значит, что полстраны имеет к ним отношение. Ты вбил себе в голову безумную теорию коммунистического заговора“. И я ему: „Тони, я сам — теория заговора“. Он просто посмеялся и назвал меня грязным коммунистом. Это было нечестно, потому что я принимал душ тем утром. „А голову-то не помыл“. — „Заткнись, Тони“.  
А вот Стив посчитал, что моя теория имеет смысл. Ну, вся та история с проектом „Озарение“ произошла прямо у него на глазах. Думаю, он понимает».  
Сержант Барнс бросает себе в рот украшение из апельсиновой кожуры. Не думала, что их едят.  
«Это же не пластик? Я так попался пару раз».  
Это не пластик. Он продолжает:  
«Следующей хорошей новостью стало заявление Верховного суда: „Сержант Барнс предстанет перед судом по обвинению в убийствах. В интересах правосудия мы просим всех воздержаться от опубликования материалов, способных создать у суда предвзятое мнение“. Они попросили всех, у кого есть свидетельства, имеющие отношение к делу, представить их на рассмотрение и выложили инструкции, как это сделать. Они также объявили, что лица, имеющие такие свидетельства и не представившие их, могут быть обвинены в неуважении к суду.  
Последовали обычные жалобы на свободу интернета и DNS-атаки на сайт Верховного суда, но мне это заявление здорово помогло. Если человек, выкладывавший те записи, хотел „открыть правду о Зимнем Солдате“, почему он не представил их в качестве доказательств?  
Это проредило мою фанбазу, — насмешливо говорит сержант Барнс. — ДЖАРВИС проанализировал обсуждения, и оказалось, что два миллиона комментариев поступают всего от пятисот человек, и самые плодовитые авторы пишут по тысяче сообщений в день. Только пятьдесят из них использовали анонимайзеры, и Мария [Хилл — бывший сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а] смогла получить у компаний их данные, сказав, что мы выслеживаем Гидру. И мы отправились по домам моих самых преданных поклонников».  
Вы ходили к этим людям и говорили с ними?  
«Ну, сначала этим занимались Сэм и Нат: разыгрывали хорошего и плохого полицейского. Они рассказали, чего нам ждать. Несчастные люди, одинокие люди. Никто из них не был связан с Гидрой. Они не возражали, когда Нат сканировала их компьютеры в поисках ссылок на сайт о Зимнем Солдате. Он был зарегистрирован на трастовый фонд с Каймановых островов, на русском сервере, что забавно. И мы не смогли вычислить владельца, так что походы в гости оказались лучшей линией атаки».  
Наверное, это было довольно странно.  
«Все были категорически против того, чтобы я участвовал. Тони сказал: „Я потеряю кучу денег, если ты влипнешь в неприятности“. А я ему: „Если оставить меня отсиживаться на диване, подыхая со скуки, неприятностей будет больше“. Я на самом деле не хотел пугать людей или делать им что-то плохое, я просто хотел… не знаю, хотел, чтобы они увидели живого человека по ту сторону экрана.  
В общем, меня отпустили. И Стив тогда говорит: „Хорошо, если Баки идет, я тоже пойду“. А я: „Да ни за что“. Остальные встали на его сторону, и я попытался объяснить: „Ребята, мы со Стивом примерно в одной категории, но если его понесет, как гребаную сверхновую, я не гарантирую, что смогу его удержать“. Сэм предложил: „Прострели ему коленную чашечку“. Ни один из них не воспринял мои слова всерьез. Они, в отличие от меня, никогда не видели Стива в режиме Фау-2.  
В итоге нам обоим было порядком не по себе от этих визитов. Пару раз, когда нам говорили, что просто-напросто хотели посмеяться, у Стива дергалась рука, но в целом это все оставляло разве что гнетущие впечатления.  
Мы стучали в дверь. Нам открывали — нам всегда открывали, — и я начинал разговор. Я объяснял, что не хочу их запугивать или причинять им вред, но мы считаем, что Гидра скрывает от суда доказательства, и мы разыскиваем ее. Каждый раз нам говорили, что они тут ни при чем, и я доставал распечатки: это ваш ай-пи, мэм, и ваш компьютер. Я помню одну женщину непонятного возраста — то ли тридцати, то ли пятьдесяти лет. Она просто таращилась на нас круглыми глазами, когда мы зачитывали логи с ее сообщениями. Там были в основном какие-то биологические подробности, как будто она выискивала их в медицинском справочнике. „С моей задницей все в порядке, спасибо, что спросили, мэм“, „Контактировали ли вы с сайтом, на который давали ссылки?“ Без комментариев. „Можем ли мы запустить сканирование по гифке, которую вы опубликовали — она с того сайта, мы можем получить полезные сведения“. Она разрешила нам без вопросов. Затем, когда мы стали прощаться: „Спасибо за потраченное время, мэм“, — она внезапно попросила Стива подписать ее футболку. У нее была чертова футболка с Капитаном Америкой. Мне пришлось вытащить оттуда Стива очень быстро.  
Мы мало чего добились с гифками, и, как я уже сказал, эти посещения оставляли жутковатое впечатление. Нам говорили раз за разом: „Не могу поверить, что вы настоящие“. У одного парня случился нервный срыв, и он признался, что его изнасиловали в шестнадцать лет — он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал. Его раздражало, что я „упивался своей позицией жертвы“. Одна женщина допытывалась у сына: „Ты что творишь за нашим компьютером?“, пока ее муж не выпалил, что это был он. Неудобно вышло. Мы не нашли никого из Гидры, нам не попалось ни одного гомофоба. Зато мы встретили кучу людей с позицией „это же так весело, а ты супергерой с большой интересной жизнью, от тебя не убудет“.  
Те, кого мы нашли… Знаете, на Стива и раньше многие нападали только всем скопом. Вот и эти люди тоже ждали, пока он споткнется, чтобы накинуться на него. А мы искали совсем другое.  
В общем… — он смотрит на меня застенчиво, — я снова собираюсь перейти к политике. Я был портовым рабочим с пятнадцати лет, так что в политике я не большой спец, но, может, так оно и лучше. Понимаете, выкладывая видео с изнасилованиями, тот человек перевел обсуждение в плоскость секса. Что абсурдно, ведь речь идет о пытках. Но почему-то люди считают нормальным смеяться над тем, как кого-то насилуют — особенно если он возбужден при этом, или сам просит, или что-то в этом роде. А вот когда пытки не имеют отношения к сексу, смеяться над ними совсем не так легко.  
Иногда они причиняли мне физическую боль, очень сильную. Когда они настраивали нервные соединения в руке, там, где это было болезненно, у меня порой получалось поймать волну, перейти в состояние транса. Некоторые разновидности боли казались почти передышкой, от которой я мог получать удовольствие. Но никто же из-за этого не перестанет называть пытки пытками. А вот если сексуальные издевательства вызывают реакцию у твоего тела — то опа, они сразу превращаются в секс.  
Я могу понять, когда меня считают преступником. Это мои руки держали оружие. Я могу понять тех, кто думает, что никакие пытки не оправдывают хладнокровные убийства. Я и сам порой так думаю. Именно мои руки держали оружие, я не могу забыть об этом.  
Но как только появились видео с изнасилованиями, все сразу стало историей про секс. Нравилось ли ему, получил ли он удовольствие, почему он брал в рот, почему он не убежал? Каким-то образом это перешло в область секса, а секс — это забавно, и еще неприлично, так что все становится очень весело, а человек, на которого мы смотрим, выглядит глупо. „Ха-ха, мы видели тебя без штанов, как теперь тебя можно воспринимать всерьез?“ А ведь изнасилование — это вообще другое. Это просто еще один способ издеваться над людьми.  
Смотрите, в огромном суперкомпьютере нашего коллективного бессознательного есть сбой — изнасилование почему-то оказалось в папке „секс“, а не в папке „пытки“. И вот люди говорят про насилие как про секс. Во что она была одета? Заигрывала ли она с ним? А ведь это полная противоположность: это одна из самых эффективных пыток. Я не совсем понимаю, как это происходит, но когда тебя насилуют, включается что-то вроде горячей линии в лимбической системе, в древней части мозга, и выходит на поверхность животное начало. Знаете, когда жертвам многократных изнасилований делали МРТ, оказалось, что их мозг изменился. Мой мозг изменился. Моя лимбическая система, моя реакция на опасность — ну, знаете, „замри или беги“ — она гиперактивна, она пытается занять собой те места, где хранится моя личность. Изнасилование разрушает чувство собственного я, заставляет диссоциироваться, отделяет тебя от твоей идентичности. Когда вы смотрите на эти видео, может, вам кажется, что я весело проводил время в Гидре. Но на самом деле у вас на глазах мой мозг перезаписывается не менее эффективно, чем в кресле Золы.  
Знаете, изнасилование признали военным преступлением только в 2014 году. Настолько кривая у нас „картотека“. Это самая старая пытка, направленная на разрушение личности — даже я помню, что викинги ходили в походы, чтобы грабить и насиловать. Черт, это есть в Ветхом Завете. Женщин, а может и хорошеньких мальчиков, насиловали, чтобы сломить врагов, чтобы они вернулись домой и нашли своих женщин испорченными. И только в 2014 году мы проснулись и внезапно обнаружили, что это пытка, а не славные веселые потрахушки.  
Те парни на видео — они натуралы. У них были жены, подружки. У Пирса осталось четверо детей, и он двадцать лет трахал свою секретаршу. Их не превратил внезапно в геев мой суперсфинктер. Они делали это ради власти, в качестве ее абсолютного выражения. Гидра олицетворяла собой власть и контроль, и в такой форме проявлялись ее ценности… Их надо было отпечатать в тех, кого они считали своими подчиненными. И они насиловали меня.  
Я думаю, если мой случай, со всеми видео и отчетом суда, помог переместить папку „изнасилование“ в категорию „пытки“, то все это было не зря. Конечно, я хотел бы себе судьбу получше, но что уж теперь. Это случилось со мной, и свидетельств предостаточно, так что я не собираюсь об этом молчать».  
Увидим ли мы Баки Барнса в его знаменитой синей куртке на [параде шлюх](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4_%D1%88%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%85)?  
Некоторое время он молча улыбается.  
«Потому что я был в нее одет? — он вздергивает бровь. — Знаете, а почему бы и нет».  
Он осматривает пустые тарелки и стаканы.  
«Вот теперь я действительно заболтался. Наверное, нам пора закругляться. Короче, в итоге на нужный след вышла Нат. Через один из своих скользких контактов она раздобыла данные счета, с которого оплачивался сайт. Через него мы нашли несколько других, и, наконец, ДЖАРВИС распознал денежный путь, который использовала Гидра. Самый последний счет был зарегистрирован на летний дом в Лонг-Айленде. И тогда мы надели костюмы. А я проиграл в супергеройском бинго».  
В супергеройском бинго?  
«Да. Это такая игра. Ну, Мстителям с их работой частенько приходится встречаться с психически неуравновешенными людьми. С авторами всех этих безумных планов насчет будущего человечества. Но каким бы поехавшим не был твой оппонент, ты не должен произносить одну фразу, потому что нет ничего банальней. И я ее сказал. Ах да, кстати: нет, я этого не делаю».  
Не делаете чего?  
«Вы смотрите на мои ресницы».  
Я смущенно извиняюсь.  
«Да ладно, все смотрят. Мой отец был ирландцем, а мать — итальянкой. Я не крашу глаза».  
Я чувствую, как у меня горят щеки.  
Суперсыворотка дает силу читать мысли?  
«Нет, просто все про это спрашивают. Я не пользуюсь тушью или любыми другими штуками, которые вы, женщины, на себя намазываете. Это просто наследственность и много бессонных ночей. Тони даже, было дело, подговорил ДЖАРВИСа вести видеонаблюдение за нашей ванной, чтобы меня подловить. А через пару дней после того, как с меня сняли обвинения, я получил электронное письмо от косметической компании „МАК“ с предложением стать лицом их новой линии».  
Он пожимает плечами.  
«Пеппер с этим разбирается. Потому что я бы написал им в ответ: „Не мне брать на себя роль полиции вкусов, но вряд ли вы на самом деле хотите, чтобы Зимний Солдат был лицом вашей продукции“».  
Сержант Барнс смотрит на меня из-под своих невероятных темных ресниц. Я не могу отделаться от мысли, что джентльмен слишком много возражает.  
«Ну вот, вопрос снят. Продолжим?  
Мы вломились в этот летний домик в полной боеготовности, а там никого нет, кроме горничной, которую мы постарались не напугать до смерти. Нат спрашивает: „И где же здесь компьютер?“  
Мы находим компьютер и начинаем загрузку. Очевидно, мы попали в точку — материала набралось на несколько флэшек. И вот, пока переписывается жесткий диск, входит дама — лет пятидесяти, блондинка, знакомая с ботоксом, — и стреляет в меня.  
Она выстрелила мне в грудь девятимиллиметровым калибром. Мой бронежилет справился, но было чувствительно. Сэм аккуратненько ее разоружил, и она замерла на месте, глядя на меня. Я спросил, почему она выкладывала эти видео, и она ответила: „Извращенец, ты украл моего мужа“.  
И я говорю: „Да вы сошли с ума“, и все такие: „О да, ты это сказал, с тебя ужин“. А я: „Не, в самом деле, она чокнутая“. Я подумал, не рассказать ли ей про секретаршу, но не хотелось быть жестоким. Я сказал: „У вас остался компьютер вашего мужа, вы смотрели записи, вы знаете, что со мной делали, знаете, что я ничего не решал“. Она ответила только: „Он мертв из-за тебя“. — „Многие люди погибли из-за меня, и вы видели, как ваш муж отдавал приказы. Нам нужны записи“. И она начала плакать: „Не надо, пожалуйста, не впутывай в это Алекса, он достаточно из-за тебя натерпелся, его убили из-за тебя, не мучай его в могиле“.  
Нат просто сказала ей, что нам нужны записи для суда, совершенно бесстрастно. А та все плакала и плакала.  
Она искренне считала, что я завлек Александра Пирса в Гидру своим волшебным искусством минета. Она верила в это, несмотря на все видео, которые собрала: день за днем, начиная с совсем старых съемок, где я — Баки, где все это происходит с Баки: кресло, криокамера, побои… На записях гораздо больше жестокости, чем секса, но она публиковала их избирательно. Видимо, воспринимала так же.  
Наконец она начала спрашивать сквозь рыдания: „Меня арестуют, меня же посадят?“ — „Ну, мэм, вы стреляли в меня перед тремя свидетелями“. Она снова разрыдалась, и тут начали подтягиваться копы. А затем, когда ее уводили, как будто ситуация была еще недостаточно дикой, она подняла голову и сказала: „Позаботься о моем попугайчике“.  
Так что теперь у меня есть красавец-жако. Джарвис разузнал все необходимое: как за ним ухаживать, чем кормить. У меня железная рука, а не деревянная нога, и, может, мне нужна повязка на глаз, — он смеется, — но я уже знаю, кем оденусь на Хэллоуин.  
Он говорит „хайль Гидра“ и, довольно жутко, „папочка дома“. За „хайль Гидра“ я даю ему орешки. Птицы просто подражают звукам, знаете, они не понимают слова. У этого малыша так же промыты мозги, как и у Зимнего Солдата. Я собирался пойти в суд с ним на плече, но с меня сняли обвинения.  
В итоге эти видео спасли меня от тюряги. До них даже мой адвокат говорил о сделке с обвинением: предлагал признать себя виновным в обмен на приговор в двадцать лет. Боюсь, я не смог бы сидеть в тюрьме. Не после Гидры. У меня были… планы. Я не собирался сдаваться. Но обнуления… все то, что доказывало мою невиновность, в то же время делало меня ненадежным свидетелем. И против меня были довольно важные шишки. На Америку давили из-за того, что Гидра проникла в ее силы обороны. На кого-то нужно было свалить вину.  
Но как только суд проверил подлинность видеозаписей, в деле все стало однозначно. Они увидели, что случилось со мной: долгие часы того, что со мной происходило, больше, чем я сам смог бы посмотреть. И тогда они сняли обвинения. Вот так забавно вышло, что миссис Пирс меня спасла. Теперь они собираются выдвинуть обвинения против некоторых людей, опознанных на видеозаписях, и моей ненадежной заднице, вероятно, еще придется давать свидетельские показания».  
Это вас пугает?  
«Нет, потому что я хочу, чтобы они увидели меня как личность. Чем бы не закончился процесс, я хочу, чтобы они увидели меня тем, кто я есть, и знали, что они делали то, что делали, с живым человеком, а не с машиной. Подействует это на них или нет, я просто хочу, чтобы они посмотрели в глаза Баки Барнса и поняли, что делали это с ним».  
Я выключаю диктофон. Сержант Барнс смотрит, как мой палец нажимает на кнопку.  
«Что, я закончил?»  
Да, говорю я, мы закончили.  
«Как я справился?»  
Это лучшее интервью, которое мне доводилось брать.  
«Правда? Мне казалось, я просто болтал про все подряд».  
Нет, сержант Барнс, это была честь для меня.  
Он краснеет. Берет меня за руку и благодарит. Перед уходом он расплачивается по счету.  
Я чувствую себя так, словно стала свидетелем международного военного преступления. Я чувствую себя так, словно побывала на свидании с красивым солдатом. Я чувствую себя так, словно узнала о неврологии гораздо больше, чем когда-либо надеялась узнать, от человека, не окончившего старшую школу. И прежде всего я чувствую, как нам невероятно повезло — мы просто сорвали джек-пот! — что в мире есть такие люди, как Баки Барнс.


End file.
